


Sweet and Short

by Simon_snows_pitch



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Height difference, Kissing, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_snows_pitch/pseuds/Simon_snows_pitch
Summary: Simon and Baz play tag, but Baz only gets kissed if he's shorter.
Relationships: Snowbaz - Relationship, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 84





	Sweet and Short

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a request I received on tumblr

~Baz’s Perspective~

Snow offers me a doughnut from the brown sack in his hand. I shake my head. “They’re for you.”

He shrugs and says, “suit yourself,” before shoving another one in his mouth. Even though his cheeks are crammed full, it takes every ounce of willpower not to lick the sugar off his lips. He beats me to it, and then licks his fingers for good measure, before rolling the sack up tight and shoving it his jacket pocket.

We’re almost halfway back to the flat. It’s a nice day—for me, that is. It’s cool and overcast, but not raining, and I’ve got on my favorite knit sweater. And Snow. I’ve got Snow. Though we’ve been walking side-by-side for a while, he suddenly catches my hand and stops. Crowley, he can still take my breath away with a single touch. Snow offers me a broad smile, his blue eyes shining with mischief. He leans in slowly and tilts his head—a question. _Kiss me?_ Always. 

I lean down to reach his lips but find only air. I jerk upright and open my eyes, and there’s Snow—skipping away like a naughty child. “Hey!” I shout. “That’s not fair!”

“You want to kiss me so badly?” He whisper-yells his question at me. Perhaps he’s still worried what strangers will think. But that makes exactly one of us. 

“I would love to kiss you!” I yell back. 

“Then you’ll have to catch me!” He’s off in a flash, cutting across a lawn and jogging to the park across the street. He wants a chase? I'll win. I begin running—it’s no strain for me—and I quickly catch up to him. I can tell I haven’t got a hair out of place, while Snow’s curls are bouncing in the breeze. I reach out and tug one gently. He's so perfect. 

“Hey!” he scolds me. “That’s not fair. If I can’t use my wings, you can’t use your, you know, _special abilities_.”

“Honestly, Snow. You’ll mention your wings in public but avoid the word vampire? I’m not sure if I should be offended.” At that, he pouts. He juts his lower lip out and dips his chin to look at me through his long, thick lashes. I can’t help it. I melt. I lean down to kiss him—and he dashes away again, the tosser. 

“C’mon, Baz!” He’s laughing. It's a lovely sound. He darts over to the play structure and starts climbing the slide, then leans down to me while holding on by one hand. I fold my arms resolutely. I will not kiss. Him. “Oh, come here. Pleeease.” I sigh, but approach anyway. Crowley, when did I become so weak? This time, his lips meet mine. He’s several inches taller than me at this point, and I have to lean my head back. It’s a first. I can tell I’m smiling like an idiot when he pulls away, but I don’t care. 

Before I know it, he’s off again, and so the game goes. I chase him until he finds a place to gain higher ground—and I let him. He’s in a tree, on a stoop, standing atop a bench. Wherever, however he wants to kiss me, I’ll give in. I would chase him across the universe, but today it’s only a couple kilometers back to the flat. 

We make it back to the building and he races up the stairs in front of me.

“Taller again? Snow, I’m beginning to think you’re a little insecure about your height,” I tease. 

“Shut up,” he says softly. He presses his lips into mine, winding his fingers in my hair. And I tip my head back.


End file.
